life_and_times_of_monsters_version_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
The Vampires (吸血鬼, Kyūketsuki; literally meaning "Blood Sucking Demons"), also known as either of the two; Bloodsuckers (吸血種, Kyūketsu-shu), or the Immortal Ones, are a living race of creatures shown from the Life and Times of Monsters series. They are a race of intelligent, undead human-like beings from the Monster World. The strength of a vampire is greatly dependent upon the purity of the blood that resides within them; pure-blood vampires has less weaknesses and are far stronger than vampires with less-pure blood. They are a very prideful race, and the relationships between one another can be very complex. Vampires are cunning, intuitive, and often only look out for themselves. This characteristic has made them unsuitable to serving under royalty, with certain but notable exceptions, being Reiri Kamura. Vampires is famed in mythology for their possession of fangs for sucking the blood of other beings. As humans seemed to be their primary prey due to their natural diet of blood, Vampires were considered to be evil beings amongst the human populace and were greatly feared for their ability to lure their prey into being fed upon and their ability to turn "normal beings" into vampires thanks to a "Vampire Virus" that is transmitted via their bite in a similar manner to Zombies. Although some facts are true to a degree, the traits of the vampire species has been exaggerated over time due to fear-fuelled myths and folklore. Vampires have the ability to transform into a multitude of bats upon command, but this ability can be nullified if someone were to grab onto him/her. They also can command naturally born bats to act as their secondary eyes, spying upon other peoples' activities. Vampires have two sworn enemies, Devils and Demons. This blood feud has led to thousands of deaths on either side, and normally they try to kill each other upon sight, an alliance or co-existence between members of the two races are considered taboo and are subjected to extermination. Again, there are a few notable exceptions here, mainly Reiri Kamura and Raphael Strife. "Those fangs and a huge yōki power... This is the legendary S-class monster, a Vampire!" :—Saizo Komiya, About Vampires. Description Anatomy and Design Gallery Characteristics and Culture Society Energy Sustenance Health Powers and Abilities Powers "A monster of legendary strength... that permanently infuses his own body with Yōkai. If they're pure-blooded, their combat abilities stretch well beyond imagination. They live apart from other creatures, either human or others monsters, for they're feared by everyone." :—Lady Oyakata. As the most feared and renowned species of monsters, the Vampire have a variety of abilities as well as a number of basic ones shared across all members of the species. The specific abilities that an individual possesses can vary as much as his or her appearance, personality, preferences, and fighting styles. Some individuals might use the versatile but shunned shape-shifting ability, such as Kalua Shuzen, or employ weapons to maximize their efficiency in combat, such as Kokoa Shuzen. Others such as Moka Akashiya and Akua Shuzen rely instead on their fighting skills and techniques instead, employing those alongside the generic abilities shared across the species. Vampirism Flight Pure-blood vampires have the ability to fly, which is an enormous aid in battle. Enhanced Senses A vampire's senses are enhanced far beyond those of a normal human being. *# Vision *# Hearing *# Smell Enhanced Strength Vampires, depending upon the purity of their blood, have an increased amount of strength compared to a human. Pure-blood vampires can deal devastating blows, but the average strength of a vampire remains below that of a werewolf. A vampire's strength level is several times that of a normal human being and they are considered superhuman. Enhanced Stamina Vampires, depending upon the purity of their blood, can function tirelessly without rest or relaxation. However, a vampire's stamina wanes the closer it is to sunrise. Summoning Vampires could summon and control certain creatures such as bats, wolves, and rats. Transformation/Shape-shifting Vampires often possess the ability to transform into a variety of creatures or effects such as bats, wolves, rats or even mist. While their physical attributes may fluctuate during such states, a vampire's mental acuity is the same as that when they are in their human shape. A vampire who transforms into an animal may also benefit from that particular animal's attributes including razor-sharp claws, fangs or the ability to fly. As stated above, vampires with a high blood purity have the ability to transform into a mulititude of bats. Adhesion Vampires can walk or crawl on any surface. =Metamorphosis = Vampires often demonstrate the ability to alter their appearance at will. *# Claws *# Fangs *# Phasing Psychokinesis Most vampires possess some form of psychokinesis. Some are clairvoyant, others can communicate telepathically, some possess mind control. Particularly powerful vampires can control the minds of several people at once. Hypnosis/Mind Control A vampire could make most human beings into his or her temporary slave if he or she could catch their gaze for a sufficient amount of time, usually only a matter of seconds. The exact length of time needed to mesmerize the victim depended on the strength of will of the vampire and that of his or her victim. Memory Manipulation Vampires have the ability to manipulate the memories of humans (or any weak-willed creature). This includes memory wipes, or deleting any unwanted memories. Yōki Conversion The signature ability of the Vampire race is their ability to channel their unrivaled reserves of Yōki directly into their unique musculature, generating incredibly high levels of raw strength. This means that their muscles are powered directly and continuously by their Yōki, which allows them to generate incredible amounts of physical force in their physical blows and techniques. While other monsters can channel their Yōki into their bodies to provide extra power to their attacks, they cannot do so at the same or similar intensity for much time, only being able to do so in a single or handful of attacks before depleting themselves. More precisely, other monsters, even those of the higher levels and the S-class, can only rival or match a Vampire's damage levels by channeling the maximum amount of physical strength and Yōki into a specific, lethal technique. Even then the amount of force generated is only an approximate match for a single blow from a Vampire. This is all thanks to their unique Yōki-powered musculature, which is often a subject of fear and envy for other monsters, even those of S-class such as a Werewolf. The consequences of this ability in battle are tremendous most monsters are severely injured and rendered unconscious upon impact, with only those of a very high enough level being able to recover from it. The physical forces generated by this ability sends many enemies flying through the air for a considerable distance upon crashing into an object or the ground, enough to create large craters upon crashing. Though not usually shown to kill the Vampire's targets, this ability can readily be brought to lethal levels which, in the case of a Shinso-class Vampire, the highest level of the Vampire race can outright disintegrate the opponent on impact. Environmental damage can and will manifest on the ground and nearby obstructions, having walls broken apart, craters forming, and obstacles being thoroughly pulverized. One last consequence of this ability is that at high enough intensities there is a visible discharge of energy, i.e. aura surges, which is most prominent in the bat-and-moon-themed energy surges in Shinso-class Vampire's high-intensity to full power attacks. Yōki Detection Another signature vampiric ability is the ability to not only sense an opponent's energy, but their intentions as well. This allows a Vampire to be able to sense their thoughts and movements without relying on sound, sight, vibrations, and even smell, effectively enabling the Vampire to almost 'foresee' his/her enemy's attack, and fight accordingly. This capacity is most often employed by Moka alongside her combat techniques, allowing her to be one step or two ahead of her enemies, and often ending battles in little to no time at all. Converted qausi-vampires like Tsukune are also able to use this ability, though only after intensive and equally extensive training. Immortality Vampires are immortal, as they do not physically age once they become adults, and they are immune to diseases and illnesses that are dangerous to humans. In comparison to humans, a 118 year old vampire is roughly the equivalent to an 18 year old human in terms of age and experience. Invulnerability Vampires are invulnerable to most forms of injury (certain exceptions apply). Bullets, blades and blunt objects do little to no damage to a vampire's body. Regeneration Abilities As a species highly specialized for combat, Vampires possess unrivaled regeneration abilities and incredible stamina. Their regeneration is in response to receiving damage can be almost reflexive if not automatic, and they can take tremendous punishment in the unlikely event of taking an enemy's attack. In the case of a Shinso, the healing factor is so swift and potent that it effectively renders them immortal. This can be seen in Moka's ability to recover from cuts and physical impacts, and most significantly in Akasha rejoining her torso together after being sliced in two by Akua. Deception The most basic skill naturally wielded by Vampires, they excel at deception. By use of deceit, they can get close to a person to charm them and then feed off of them. Also, as part of their true nature, they can still lie even under the influence of an artifact like Lilith's Mirror. EX: Inner/Dark Moka lied about Tsukune being replaced by the mirror so as to keep him out of the clash with Ishigami. As Lilith's Mirror released her true nature, that proves deception is at the core of a Vampire's true nature. Wealth of Power This largely forgotten and shunned ability enables a Vampire to be able to change their shape into almost any form that he or she wishes, such as a wolf, mice, bats, mist, or and other forms known to folklore. Despite its tremendous potential, the Vampires obsession with creating and sustaining an aesthetically-pleasing appearance has led to the abandonment of this innate skill. The only known exception to this trend is Kalua Shuzen in her role as an assassin for her family and the anti-human organization Fairy Tale. Later on, Moka is able to use this power after becoming stabilized Shinso vampire. When Akasha returns once more she is also able to use this power in her Shinso form. Charm Vampires can make victims they wish to suck blood from lower their guard by using charm; force is also possible, based on personality. Kokoa said she can charm 2 out of 10, if she went after them one at a time. Moka seems to use this unintentionally with Tsukune. "Vampire Virus" Transfusion Abilities * Will Power: The overall extent of a vampire's abilities depended upon the strength of the vampire's will. Exceptional vampires with powerful wills, such capable of summoning and controlling thunderstorms, even though the mystical concentration required to do so left them extremely weak for a certain period of time. The vampire's willpower could also determine the extent to which he or she could master their craving for blood and retain the same personality they had in life. However, most people that became vampires quickly found themselves unable to resist the all consuming craving for blood. They quickly degenerated into cruel and animalistic hunters of ordinary human beings, even if these new vampires had been kind and sensitive people in their mortal lives. Average Strength Level Most vampires possessed superhuman physical strength anywhere from 10 to 20 times greater than they possessed in their mortal lives. The vast majority of known and recorded vampires were capable of lifting from 1,000 lbs to 4,000 lbs, with only Count Dracula and his predecessor Varnae being known to lift more at 4 and 7 tons respectively due to their special stance as ruler of Earth's vampire race. Weaknesses Vampires had many limitations imposed upon their supernatural abilities, and even upon their very existence. Below are a listing of weaknesses common to supernatural vampires. Wooden Stakes The most prominent weakness that a vampire has is their weakness to white ash wood. Stakes made of this material are able to kill vampires. They act as normal weapons against powerful vampires, and completely disintegrate weaker vampires upon penetration of their skin. Sunlight/Ultra Violet Radiation However, this weakness may affect different vampires differently. Weaker vampires cannot stand sunlight, while it has no effect against pure-blooded vampires can stand walking around freely in the sunlight. Religious Symbols Vampires also had an aversion to any religious symbol (such as a crucifix/cross (including objects assembled into a cross, like wood branches), Star of David, or holy water) wielded or placed by anyone who believes in the religious significance of the symbol (for example a cross held by a hebrew had no effect). Crosses also function as a weapon against vampires, however, this only works against vampires with less than pure blood. It has no effect against pure-blooded vampires. Invitations Only Vampires also had a mystical aversion to entering any human dwelling place to which they were not verbally invited. Once invited, they could enter the place at any time thereafter. This appears to only be the case with personal dwellings, as vampires have been seen entering public buildings without the need of being invited inside. Garlic Water Vampires cannot cross large bodies of water, however they still can bathe in water, albeit small amounts of it. Magic "Bad" Blood Other Limitations Vampires cast no reflections, and their images could not be captured on film. Background Often mentioned in the folklore of various cultures: a monster that sucks the blood of humans and livestock. Possesses high battle capabilities and is not easy to kill. Its strength is one of the greatest among monsters. On the other hand, vampires have many weaknesses such as being weakened by rosaries and water. Also known as the Immortal Ones. Classifications Vampire Sects Sub-Species Vampire Types Often referred to as a singular species, there are actually a number of varieties of vampires, sharing many similarities as well as distinct differences. Variants include the converted "temporary Vampire" the infamous Ghoul, and the powerful Shinso. 'Shinso Vampires' * Also known as the "Super vampire". The most renowned and powerful variant is known as a Shinso which is a type of Vampire who has powers far above the other varieties and the baseline version, who can only be 'propagated' by another Vampire either ingesting its blood or having it injected. This type of Vampire is also capable of absorbing other monsters, as is the case with Alucard. 'Temporary Vampires' * In these cases, a non-vampire (like a human) is injected with vampire blood, and depending on their reaction to the blood and how many times he/she is injected, they're bestowed with temporary vampiric powers and become physically semi-vampiric. 'Half-Vampires' * When a pure-blooded vampire bites someone and transfer some of their blood to the victim, the bitten person will become a half-blooded vampire for a short while. The victim does not transform into a vampire-like creature, but rather takes on several traits of standard vampires such as sharpened fangs, weakness to crosses and holy items, and can pass along as a regular in vampire-controlled regions. As a side note, even members of strong-blooded races such as Werewolves and Phoenixes can still be turned into a half-vampire, but their natural blood will counteract the vampiric poison and will cure them of half-vampirism in a short time. On the other hand, should a human be turned and left unchecked for a long time, their vampirism will become irreversible. Known half-vampires includes: * Hiro Hiyorimi * Tsukune Aono * Riza Wildman * Hime 'Dhampires' * Another type of Vampire. This Vampire variant is an individual born of Vampiric and human parents. Because their genetics are not pure, which is a point of pride for Vampires, these individuals are ostracized and shunned by their pure-blooded brethren. Other Types Level Classification Class-2 Vampires Morg was stated to be a "standard Class-2 Vampire", without clear explanation of the classification. Known Vampires Supporting * Akasha Bloodriver Heroes * Moka Akashiya * Reiri Kamura Allies * Kokoa Shuzen * Alucard Drakulya Anti-Heroes * Akua Shuzen * Curie Drakulya * Issa Shuzen * Zeppeli Villains * Dracula Helsing * Carolyn Lugosch * Dracul * Gyokuro Shuzen * Kahlua Shuzen * Kiniski Other featured characters Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Groups and Organizations Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Others History Past Early History Synopsis Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Vampires Wikipedia * Vampires Monster Wiki * Vampires Princess Resurrection Wiki * Vampires Rosario + Vampire Wiki Notes & Trivia * Vampires cannot enter a house that they do not own without somebody inside the building inviting them in. * Vampires can temporarily sate their thirst for blood by consuming blood-like liquids, such as red wine (Zeppeli) and tomato juice (Reiri). However, these substitutes does not effectively replace normal blood and a vampire living off of them alone will still be weakened as if deprived of blood, albeit at a much slower pace. Category:Vampires